Juste une fois
by Ivrian
Summary: TRADUCTION, SLASH SSSB! Chapitre unique. Dernière année à Poudlard, dernière soirée pour les diplômés. Sirius et Severus ont un peu trop bu... ONE SHOT.


**Juste une fois**

  
  
**Auteur** : Lothlorien1.  
  
**Traductrice** : Ivrian.  
  
**Titre original** : Just once.  
  
**Disclaimer** : Bon, ben, rien ne m'appartient. Même pas l'histoire, puisque je la traduit avec l'aimable autorisation de Lothlorien1. 

  
**Note de la traductrice** : J'ai pris quelques libertés avec le texte original. La boisson s'appelle en VO « Strawberry poison » (poison de fraises), j'ai préféré Fraisier empoisonné, ça n'engage que moi. Bonne lecture, et comme disent les anglais, enjoy !  
  
**°°° ¨°°°**  
  
Sirius jeta un regard alentour. Le grand Hall avait un air de fête avec ses décorations et ses lumières de toutes sortes. Le jeune homme eut un coup au coeur en réalisant qu'il quitterait bientôt cet endroit - ses meilleures années étaient derrière lui.  
  
Des images de bonheur lui revinrent en mémoire, et soudain, un étau lui serra la gorge. Rageusement, il écarta ces sombres pensées. Pleurer était bon pour les filles. Et accessoirement, pour les gens comme Severus Rogue.  
  
Mais même le fait de penser à Rogue le renvoyait à de nombreux souvenirs. Des bons - comme les blagues faîtes à son encontre - et des moins bons - notamment le nombre de fois où Rogue les avait roulés, lui et ses trois amis.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va, Patmol ?  
  
La voix de James le tira de sa profonde rêverie. Sirius regarda son meilleur ami, vit ses yeux noisette rayonnant derrière ses lunettes alors qu'il tenait la main de Lily dans la sienne. Il hocha la tête, plaquant un sourire de commande sur ses lèvres, et se dirigea vers le bar.  
  
Il se versa un verre de « Fraisier empoisonné » et l'avala d'un trait. Il toussa, les larmes aux yeux. La boisson n'avait pas été nommée ainsi sans raisons ! Elle avait le goût agréable des fraises, mais elle brûlait la gorge comme du feu ! Il se versa un autre verre, se promettant de le boire plus lentement, et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses amis. Dans sa hâte, il renversa presque Severus Rogue.  
  
- Regarde ou tu vas, Black ! fit ce dernier, hautain.  
  
Son regard remonta de la boisson dans la main de Sirius jusqu'à ses yeux, et il eut un sourire malveillant.  
  
- Trop fort pour toi ?  
  
Rogue alla au bar et se servit à son tour un verre de « Fraisier empoisonné ». Gracieusement, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et avala la boisson cul sec. Cela n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Regardant Sirius, il lui sourit d'un air satisfait.  
  
Ne voulant pas être en reste, ce dernier engloutit à son tour son verre. Puis il marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'au bar, s'en resservit un autre et rejoignit ses amis.  
  
- C'est de l'alcool plutôt corsé, Patmol ! fit Remus à son ami, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil sur la boisson qu'il tenait dans ses mains. N'en abuse pas.  
  
- Détends-toi, Lunard, c'est seulement mon premier verre ! mentit Sirius, auquel les deux précédents apportaient déjà une agréable béatitude.  
  
- Tant que tu ne bois pas trop. Souviens-toi, c'est notre dernière soirée à Poudlard.  
  
Remus se tourna vers Peter et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose au sujet de Lily et James, que Sirius ne parvint pas à entendre, mais qui fit rire Peter aux éclats. Sirius sourit. Au moins, il était avec ses amis.  
  
***  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, l'animagus alla s'étendre sur une chaise longue. Après le troisième verre pris devant Remus (autrement dit le cinquième ou le sixième), ce dernier l'avait vertement réprimandé, lui enjoignant de cesser de consommer de l'alcool.  
  
Résultat, Sirius s'était éloigné de ses amis pour boire tout à son aise.  
  
« Pour qui se prend-il pour m'interdire quoi que ce soit ? ! Il est quand même gonflé ! » pensa-t-il avec indignation, tout en avalant une autre gorgée de Fraisier empoisonné.  
  
Désormais, il ne sentait même plus la brûlure.  
  
« Je les rejoindrai plus tard, quand j'aurais eu mon compte. »  
  
Mais là, dans l'immédiat, sa tête était cotonneuse, et il ne faisait pas assez confiance à ses pieds pour tenter de rejoindre les autres. Il imaginait déjà le visage de Lunard quand celui-ci lui sortirait : « Je te l'avais bien dit » !  
  
Sirius fut soudain réconforté par la vue d'un Severus Rogue titubant dans le hall en essayant désespérément de garder son équilibre. Il y en avait d'autres dans le même cas, mais la seule chose importante pour l'animagus fut de constater que seul Rogue avait l'air aussi saoul que lui.  
  
L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus chaude et étouffante, et Sirius parvint, dans un effort surhumain, à se lever et à sortir, non sans voler au passage un pichet de Fraisier empoisonné, qu'il parvint par miracle à ne pas renverser. Personne ne remarqua son larcin, ou du moins, personne ne s'en soucia.  
  
L'air extérieur purifia légèrement son esprit, et il se sentit mieux. Assis derrière un bosquet isolé, il se servit un autre verre.  
  
- Je suis certain que McGonagall trouverait à y redire, si elle te voyait dans cet état, Black ! fit une voix détestable et bien connue dans son dos.  
  
Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. La voix de Rogue était ferme, mais sa démarche était des plus instables.  
  
- Tu m'as suivi ! accusa Sirius.  
  
- Tu as volé ce. . . foutu. . . pichet ! répondit Severus, oscillant dangereusement sur ses talons.  
  
Il tomba lourdement sur son séant.  
  
- Donne m'en un peu ! ordonna-t-il à Sirius en lui tendant son verre.  
  
Ce dernier le regarda fixement, l'air mauvais.  
  
- Retourne dans le hall, il y en a plus ! rétorqua-t-il avec amertume. Fous-moi la paix !  
  
- Donne-moi à boire ! répéta Rogue, préférant s'abstenir de préciser qu'il n'était pas en état de se lever et encore moins de marcher. Ou je balance à l'école entière que tu as essayé de me tuer, et que Remus est un loup-gar. . .  
  
- Ferme-là ! fit Sirius hâtivement. Là, là, tiens !  
  
Il versa un peu de fraisier empoisonné à un Rogue triomphant.  
  
- Quel ami répugnant tu as là ! fit Severus avec dégoût, s'appuyant sur son avant-bras pour retrouver un peu d'équilibre. Tout le monde devrait être au courant. . .  
  
Utilisant le peu de forces qui lui restaient, Sirius l'attrapa par sa chemise et le tira jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.  
  
- Laisse Lunard tranquille ! menaça-t-il en regardant Severus dans les yeux. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? ! Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais ! Pas de petite amie ! Même les filles ne sont pas assez stupides pour perdre leur temps avec toi !  
  
- Je ne les vois pas s'entasser autour de toi non plus ! rétorqua Severus, amer.  
  
- C'est parce que… c'est moi qui ne veux pas d'elles, et non l'inverse ! répondit Sirius.  
  
Il relâcha brusquement la chemise de Rogue, et ce dernier tomba à la renverse, surpris, le visage levé vers le ciel.  
  
- Ah, Black ! Tu es gay, c'est ça ? railla-t-il, sans changer de position.  
  
- Je ne le suis pas ! cracha Sirius, alors même qu'un flot de sang envahissait ses joues.  
  
- Si, tu l'es !  
  
- Non, c'est faux !  
  
- Si, c'est vrai !  
  
Sirius se pencha sur le serpentard et siffla furieusement :  
  
- Je ne suis pas gay ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ça, ou je. . .  
  
La main de Severus s'abattit sur sa nuque, et à la surprise totale de l'animagus, l'attira vers lui pour un baiser. Sirius était trop ivre et trop surpris pour faire autre chose que s'effondrer sur son ennemi.  
  
- Tu vois ? fit Severus, triomphal. Tu es gay !  
  
Sirius le fixa, bouche bée. Cela avait été agréable. Et bizarre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre pire ennemi vous roule une pelle !  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait repris ses esprits pour trouver une réplique appropriée, Rogue avait essayé de boire son verre. Mais la position allongée ne convenait décidément pas à cette délicate opération, et la moitié du verre se vida sur sa chemise.  
  
- Ne gaspille pas l'alcool ! fit Sirius avec mauvaise humeur, tout en observant le liquide qui dégoulinait de la gorge du jeune homme.  
  
Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à lécher la boisson le long du cou de Severus. Ce dernier émit un petit bruit de gorge et attira Black à lui pour un autre baiser. Sirius y répondit automatiquement, et alors que leurs langues entamaient un duel plein de sensualité, le fait qu'ils aient trop bu, qu'ils soient des ennemis mortels et qu'ils se haïssent d'habitude, tout ça n'eut bientôt plus aucune importance.  
  
En quelques minutes, leurs vêtements furent éparpillés autour d'eux. Ils eurent beaucoup de chance que la musique provenant du hall soit très forte. Ainsi, personne n'entendit leurs cris et leurs gémissements de plaisir. . .  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin, Severus ouvrit des yeux troubles, et les referma aussitôt, en proie à une agonie sans nom. La lumière était beaucoup trop brillante pour être celle de son dortoir. Il ouvrit un oeil et réussit à distinguer qu'il était couché à l'extérieur, sur l'herbe.  
  
Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, lui rappelant douloureusement qu'il avait trop bu la veille. Il gémit et se tourna, le regrettant aussitôt car cela eut pour effet d'augmenter sa souffrance.  
  
Lorsque sa migraine eut un peu cédé le pas, il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux de nouveau. A sa grande horreur, il aperçut sa chemise, à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'assit promptement et la douleur revint en force.  
  
Lorsque le monde eut cessé de tourner, il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement et totalement nu. Son pantalon avait été jeté sur lui de manière à le couvrir, mais en dessous, il était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance !  
  
Ecarlate, il enfila à toute vitesse ses affaires, tentant de vaincre la terrible douleur, alors qu'une seule et unique pensée le tenaillait.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? ! »  
  
Il se rappela soudain s'être enivré et avoir suivi Black à l'extérieur, pour l'asticoter une dernière fois.  
  
Mais ce fut seulement lorsqu'il aperçut le collier de Black gisant à côté de lui qu'il se souvint de lui avoir sauté dessus. Severus s'effondra sur le sol, son visage entre ses mains. Mon dieu ! Mais qu'avait-il fait ? !  
  
***  
  
Sirius Black entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, la tête toujours cotonneuse. Il s'effondra sur le divan, maudissant sa gueule de bois. Remus et Peter le trouvèrent dans cette position.  
  
- Patmol !  
  
Le son strident fit blanchir et gémir le jeune homme. Ce que voyant, Remus secoua la tête et Peter se mit à rire.  
  
- Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire autant !  
  
- Je pense qu'il préférerait que nous parlions plus doucement, se moqua Peter.  
  
Sirius acquiesça avec un gémissement, et Peter éclata à nouveau de rire.  
  
- Allez, Siri ! Le train part bientôt, tu sais ! Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une potion contre la gueule de bois ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? La potion au poivre ? Je crois que James en a encore.  
  
Peter eut un sourire de satisfaction.  
  
- A moins que tu ne préfères que je demande à Rogue de t'en préparer ?  
  
Bien sûr, il n'y avait que peu de chances que Peter soit au courant de « l'incident Rogue », mais la réflexion fit quand même tressaillir Sirius.  
  
***  
  
- Rogue.  
  
Severus leva les yeux de son livre. A son crédit, la seule émotion qu'il laissa transparaître fut une petite lueur dans son regard. Il était aussi calme et serein qu'à l'accoutumée, même si intérieurement, il aurait pu hurler.  
  
- Black.  
  
Ils s'étudièrent un moment en silence, chacun s'émerveillant de l'absence de sentiments de l'autre. Ils étaient tous deux de même taille, mais Severus était plus mince, et Sirius plus musclé. Bien sûr, chacun avait eu tout loisir de regarder le corps de l'autre, au cours de la nuit écoulée.  
  
Severus sentit ses joues se colorer, et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.  
  
- Enfin ! dit tranquillement Sirius. Je commençais à penser que tu avais complètement oublié la nuit dernière.  
  
- Malheureusement, non ! aboya Severus. Et ne t'amuse pas à raconter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, je te préviens ! Y compris à tes trois minables amis. . .  
  
- Comme si je voulais que ça se sache ! Je veux que cela reste un secret, au moins autant que toi !  
  
- Puisque nous avons établi cela, coupa Severus, tu peux t'en aller, maintenant !  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules et se détourna pour sortir.  
  
- Bonne chance dans ta vie, Severus.  
  
- Black !  
  
Sirius s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Severus lui jeta un objet qu'il attrapa facilement. C'était son collier : une chaîne noire ornée d'un pendant représentant un chien noir. Un objet qui ne le quittait jamais, où qu'il aille.  
  
- Tu l'as oublié ce matin, dit Severus.  
  
Sirius sourit et le lui relança.  
  
- Garde-le.  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Garde-le en souvenir, Severus. Comme ça, tu ne m'oublieras pas tout à fait.  
  
L'animagus quitta la pièce, laissant le futur maître des potions stupéfait. Celui-ci regarda le pendentif dans sa main.  
  
« Je devrais le jeter, pensa-t-il aigrement. »  
  
Il le fixa longuement, puis le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter regarda son mélange en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais quoi ?  
  
- Potter.  
  
La voix suave du professeur Rogue le fit sursauter.  
  
- La mauvaise herbe humide est là pour être rajoutée, et non admirée. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène prendre l'herbe et la rajouter à sa potion. Soudain, il aperçut un pendentif autour du cou de Rogue. Il était noir (et c'était sans doute pour ça que Harry ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant) et représentait un chien. Curieux, le jeune homme se posa plein de questions sur l'objet. Rogue ne semblait pas être le genre de type à aimer la joaillerie.  
  
Rogue rangea brusquement le collier à l'intérieur de sa robe d'enseignant, et Harry comprit qu'il l'avait surpris à regarder l'objet. Lèvres serrées, le professeur s'éloigna. Potter le fixa longuement, puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Il se remit au travail.  
  
Pour la énième fois, Rogue maudit Sirius Black et le souvenir de leurs galipettes dans l'herbe humide. Néanmoins, le pendentif resta autour de son cou.  
  
Tout près de son coeur.  
  


  
**FIN  
  
******


End file.
